


Slippery Slope

by welcomehcme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Again, F/M, bc i can't write anything else, it's a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomehcme/pseuds/welcomehcme
Summary: "Actually," Donny smirks, letting go of her hands once they come to a stop. "I would love to see you do some figure skating. I have a feeling you can do more than skate in a circle."





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by another one that I saw floating around in the Bandstand tag. I believe it was by Novaband, so go check their fic out! It's really cute.

It was almost an odd sensation on Julia's socked feet to feel the soft lining on the inside of her white skates again. Julia hadn't worn them in years, and it was a pleasant surprise that they still fit her as snuggly as they did. She wasn't planning on doing anything too drastic today, but every time she looked at these skates they took her back to her old days.

Her thoughts are ripped from her mind when a hand is placed in front of her face, Julia's eyes trailing up the arm to look at Donny's eyes. She hadn't realized she was so tied up in admiring her old shoes.

"You ready?" Donny asks, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry." Julia apologizes for the holdup. "I'm ready." Taking Donny's hand, she stands, wobbling on her feet for a second before steadying. The two of them haven't been on any official dates yet, but when Julia excitedly mentioned ice skating as an idea for one, Donny jumped on the idea, despite being ready to embarrass himself. He can't name one time he's ever gone skating.

It wasn't long before they stepped on the ice that Donny could feel his knees giving out, and, had he not been clinging to Julia's hand, he would have fallen down right there. In fact, Julia almost took a spill herself trying to support all his weight on one hand. She giggles at his unbalance, letting go of his hand once he is standing on both feet. Julia swiftly skates a circle around him, stopping in front of him to take both cool hands.

"I'm pretty good at skating. I'll hold your hands the entire time if you want." She offers, tugging on his arms to shift them forward on the ice. She, of course, was skating backwards, but that hardly bothered her.

"Actually," Donny smirks, letting go of her hands once they come to a stop. "I would love to see you do some figure skating. I have a feeling you can do more than skate in a circle."

Julia blushes, almost embarrassed of her old skill. "It's been a long time since I've last done that. Besides, it wouldn't be much of date if I did all the skating."

Donny shrugs. "I wouldn't mind, really. Come on, I'd love to see something. Maybe just a spin or two?"

Julia sighs. She knows how stubborn Donny can be, and he isn't going to give in until he gets what he desires. Skating with him to the side of the rink to ensure he gets there safely, she makes her way to the center of the ice. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. All she had to do was a couple of tricks. She begins to skate around the rink, forward, backwards, smiling all the while. She hasn't felt this carefree since God knows when. It feels almost like no one is watching her.

Donny, however, is admiring her work from the side. It was fun to watch her in a moment of expertise. She's always been graceful, but her spins brought a whole new level to her elegance.

That was, until, she attempted a leap and fell straight on her bottom.

Donny rushes to where she is now sitting on the ice, also managing to take a fall on his way over to Julia. "Jules, you okay?" He asks, sitting up on his knees inspects her. She rubs her back, nodding her head at his question.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm not quite ready to pick that back up again." She chuckles, taking his hands as she stands. She's always been good with getting up after she falls. That's the only way to learned how to skate. "Come on, now, you still have some skating to do yourself, mister." She pulls him up.

"I'll try, but I doubt I'm going to be half as good as you are." He brushes the ice and snow off of his outfit.

"And I will love you whether you are able to ice skate or not."


End file.
